Everything
by Never Once
Summary: Just a one-shot about how I hope Nikita will turn out. Warning: Two character deaths. No spoilers. Sorry this is such a bad summary.


Everything

Never Once

**2012**

"I never thought this could happen." I look down at the wedding ring, the simple yet beautiful diamond winking in the moonlight that shines through the window.

"Me neither. I didn't know Sean had gotten approved to officiate wedding ceremonies." He wraps an arm around my waist. "Sorry you didn't get a dress."

I smile at him. "I don't need a dress." I kiss him sweet and sure and then lay back down, the warmth of him beside me filling the entire bed. "Michael?"

"Hm?"

"Does this mean that someday, if this battle ever ends, we can have a family?" I shyly look at him as he turns on his side, slightly propped up on his elbow.

"Do you want a family? Biological children and everything?" His hand finds my abdomen in a way that asks am I aware that even if this battle physically ends, emotionally and mentally it never will. Am I okay with possibly passing on the psychological curse of warfare to any child I ever have?

"Yes." I say, to all of the unsaid and said questions. "I want you and me and," I lay my hand on my flat stomach, "And a family someday. Somewhere far from any memory of Division, where my children can play in a park without me worrying that a spy is going to start shooting or Percy is going to kidnap and torture them to get to us." I look into his eyes. "Do you want that Michael? Are you okay with that?"

He kisses me again. "I want everything to do with you Nikita. Absolutely everything."

**2016 **

"It's over." Michael says, amazingly calm, taking the machine gun from me and dropping it to the ground.

Bodies are everywhere. All dead, we made sure of that. Percy and Amanda are next to each other on the ground and now we know why they were both so powerful, but worked together (at least in the beginning). They admitted to loving each other (though it was more of a friends with benefits situation if you ask me).

"Let's find Alex and Sean." Michael suggests as I stare at my enemies, the two people who raised even the lowest criminal to their ranks in order to stop me. Which they never did.

We walk around for a few minutes, checking alleyways for their hiding forms, calling out into the streets that everything's good, the coast is clear.

"Nikita?" My name is said weakly and I whip around, but no one is standing there.

Then I look down. "Alex!" I fall to my knees in a puddle of blood, her blood. Her stomach holds three bullets and another appears lodged only about two inches from her heart. "Who was it? Amanda? Percy?"

"Everyone's dead anyways. You've technically already avenged me." She coughs and blood stains her lips.

"No, this can't be happening. Michael!" I cry and look up to already find him standing over me. "Michael, we've got to get help! She's dying!"

He lays a hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me. "She's too far gone Nikita. You can see that."

"But-but," My eyes fill with tears as I look back down at her. Practically my sister, my daughter. One of my most trustworthy friends. "You can fight this Alex, I know you can."

She smiles thinly. "We beat Division. You and Michael, you can have a real wedding. A real family. A real life."

"What about you?" I cup her cheek in the way her mother does.

"We beat Division, didn't we? I avenged my family. I found my mother. I fell in love. I became stronger. I met you." Her eyes fill with tears to mirror my own. "I got what I wanted Nikita."

"But you never got a _life_. You and Sean-" I instantly pale. "Where's Sean?"

A tear leaks down her face. "Shot in the heart somewhere. I heard him yell at me 'I love you.'"

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you. I wanted all four of us to be happy."

"We've happy Nikita. We got what we wanted." Her pupils stop focusing on me and her breathing slows. "I love you Nikita. Like a sister."

"I love you too." And I kiss her forehead as she leaves me forever.

**2018 **

"Michael, can I talk to you?" I stand hesitantly in the doorway of our bedroom, leaning on the doorframe.

"Of course." He shuts his book and pats the bed next to him. "Come sit honey." I walk slowly to him and sit carefully. The look on his face changes. "Is something wrong?"

I take a deep breath and look away from him, clasping my hands in his lap. I know he said six years ago that he wanted everything. But I'm so worried that he didn't mean every little tiny detail. Every possibility. "I'm pregnant."

I wait for an explosion. For him to blow like I fear he will. But he doesn't. And when I finally look at him, I see that's he's smiling happily, his eyes lit up.

"That's wonderful." He takes my hand. "Really wonderful. How long have you known?"

"A week. I was nervous to tell you."

"Why?"

"I didn't know if you meant it."

"Meant what?"

I look him straight in the eye now. "Six years ago, on our wedding night, you told me you wanted absolutely everything to do to me. But I've always had a sinking feeling that maybe you didn't mean children."

"Of course I meant children." He kisses me and smiles. "I said everything, didn't I?"

**Eight Months Later **

Childbirth is easier than any mission I've ever done. Especially because I'm allowed drugs. I still scream and groan, but in my head I'm reminding myself of all the times I've been captured, tortured, shot, performed surgery on myself, etc. The midwife compliments my strength and asks if I was in the military. I say no, but I've gone through some tough things. She nods as if she understands and hands me my daughter.

"Beautiful little girl. Congratulations. I'll be back in a minute to weigh her and wash her off." And she steps into the hallway.

Michael bends over me, sliding his hand over her scalp. Brown hair, darker than Michael's but lighter than mine. Almost exactly like Alex's.

"Michael," I breathe as I look down at her. "We have to name her Alexandra." And I look up to find that his eyes are shining with tears too.

"Absolutely." He kisses my forehead. "And if we ever have a boy,"

"Sean." I nod in approval.

**2020 **

"Mama!" Alex shouts in joy as I open the door to her nursery.

"Yes darling, it's Mama." I beam in pride and pick her up, taking a minute to hold her on my hip, feel her breath against my skin and allow our hearts to beat in time. I do this every morning and she's accustomed to it. And every morning she presses her face into my neck and whispers 'Mama' with great satisfaction.

"Nikita! Alex! Breakfast is ready!" I hear Michael shout from down the hall.

"We're coming!" I call back, my heart breaking, as it always does when I expect to hear the other Alex shout that she has heard him when she obviously can't. That's the only pain in naming my daughter after her. Every time I see her, I think of her namesake and it kills me. "Let's go see Daddy." I say and she claps her hand, repeating 'Dadda' with gusto.

"Morning honey." I pad into the kitchen in bare feet, remembering how eight years ago I was always dressed and poised to run at the first off sound.

"Hello my darling's." He taps Alex's nose. "Did you sleep well princess?"

"Dadda!" She crows happily and he takes her into his arms, holding her for that extra second like anyone would do if they've faced death too many times.

I lean around our daughter and we share a morning kiss, like always, which gives Alex a fit of giggles, like always. He's already made two big omelets and a small one for her, poured two cups of coffee and another cup of milk. I smile in the way that reminds me how back in 2011, he had doubted our happily ever after in domestic bliss. This is as close to happily ever after we'll get. No, we don't have the original Alex and Sean. But yes, we're married, own a house, have a family and have taken down Division.

"Dadda stay today?" Alex asks, as she does every morning, when he puts her into her high chair.

"Daddy has to go to work. You know that sweetie."

"Eat your breakfast." I command gently, still amazed at how motherly I am.

And she does. We share a normal family breakfast conversation. Then Michael kisses me goodbye and heads off to work. He's a police officer in this tiny town in Maine. We live right on the beach. I stay at home, giving personal defense lessons in the evenings to women who want to hire me. Someday, when Alex is old enough, I'll homeschool her. Michael and I have both vowed that she'll be a normal child, but our protectiveness always kicks in. We do take her to the park and to the beach when it's warm enough, but we're constantly jumpy. For her own good, we take her to church and it's the only place we feel even half-okay with her being out of our sight for a few hours. It's her only place to make friends too.

"Mama, tell me a story." Alex requests as I pick her up out of her high chair.

I smile down at her, sit on the couch and balance her on my legs. "Any story?" She nods. "Alright then. Once upon a time, in a snowy, snowy place, there was a beautiful girl, rich enough to be a princess."

"Name!" She interrupts.

I struggle to keep my smile. "Her name was Alexandra." I say it with Russian flair, so she does not recognize it as her own.

But someday she will. And when she does, I'll tell her about the real Alexandra. I'll tell her everything.


End file.
